The Legacy
by Cats070911
Summary: When Tommy invites Barbara to be his Countess for a day to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the Asherton Earldom neither realise how fundamentally it will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

This sprang from Tess 4 5 sending me a portrait of Tommy. For convenience it is set in 2016 which is a slight time dislocation to the series.

* * *

 **March, 2016 London**

"Fun? You think dressing up and prancing around Nanrunnel in some sort of period costume will be fun?"

"Barbara please. It's not like that. I would like you to be my countess for a day and as Mother told you, you do bear a striking resemblance to the first Lady Asherton."

"Yeah and you look like the first Earl. I heard her but I think she is exaggerating just to get me to do it. I wouldn't be comfortable struggling to walk in a big dress all day handing out lollies to little kids."

"You love little kids. Besides we also hand out money to the adults."

"You're going to give away money?"she said skeptically.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "You make me sound terribly stingy. No, not the real stuff. I had some pre-eighteen sixteen coins minted as a commemoration."

"Why not eighteen sixteen if it's celebrating two hundred years of the Earldom?"

"Eighteen sixteen was the year of the 'Great Recoinage' where they stabilised the British currency after the havoc of the Napoleonic wars. It set the value of the pound relative to gold. I don't want to be accused of fraud. Coins before that were more haphazard. I've had five hundred replicas made that look exactly like the silver pound coins common around here at the time. In fact each cost me more than a pound but they'll be fun and unlikely to land me in gaol."

"You're going to a lot of effort."

"Yes because I want the town and the tenants to enjoy the day. That's why it would be wonderful if you'd agree to play my Countess. It would make it very real for them and I'd rather have you on my arm than an actress."

She was starting to run out of excuses and Tommy was now using his puppy dog eyes face to great effect. "What was her name?"

"Elizabeth."

Barbara was suspicious. "That's my middle name."

"I know. Coincidence I assure you. She was a very striking woman."

"And the Earl?"

"Thomas Alexander. I was actually named after him because of this." Tommy flicked the lock of hair off his forehead.

Barbara shook her head at him. He was irresistible when he grinned at her and swept back his hair. "You were born with that?"

"Yes, apparently I had quite a lot of hair when I was born and I used to brush it off my face. Father saw that and instantly thought of Thomas. You'll see why when I show you his portrait."

"All right,' she conceded, "but do promise me you're not going to invite people from the station."

Tommy's broad smile at her agreement faded slightly with her conditions. "Sorry Barbara. I had to invite Hillier and I thought Winston should come along. Of course all the family will be there and Simon and Deborah will come down."

"Great, and I suppose you have photographers to capture this?"

"Of course."

 **April, 2016 Thursday Howenstowe**

Tommy and Barbara had driven down from London on the Thursday evening to prepare. "I assumed you didn't want to carry to Countess thing too far," Tommy joked, "so you don't have to share my room."

Barbara had not even considered that a possibility but now that he had raised it she felt a tinge of regret. "Spoilsport."

Tommy glanced over at her. He could feel his ears flushing. He would very much like to share his bed with her but he had not yet found a way to tell her that his feelings for her were changing daily. After ten years together it seemed strange that he should only realise now that the love he felt for his partner went far beyond friendship. He hoped this weekend might show her that being his countess might be acceptable to her, perhaps even enjoyable.

He took a deep breath. "You are welcome to stay in my room any time Barbara," he said rather more seductively than he intended.

She looked up and caught his eyes. Her face coloured when she saw he meant it. "And where would you sleep then?"

Tommy grinned at her. He sensed she may not be totally opposed to the idea. They were rarely apart these days. They worked together, drank together, even ate dinner together most nights. He felt sure it was leading somewhere and he intended to push a little further this weekend. He hefted their bags from his boot and headed toward the house. "Evening Mother."

"Tommy! Barbara! Or should I call you Elizabeth this weekend? The costumes are here and they look wonderful."

Barbara had visited Howenstowe several times in the last year and was now comfortable with his mother who seemed to accept their friendship without question. "Hello Dorothy. Barbara will be fine thanks. I still can't believe I agreed to this."

Dorothy took her arm. "Peter's due in the morning. He's coming down with simon and Deborah. Judith arrived about an hour ago. This is going to be so exciting."

* * *

After dinner the Lynleys insisted on showing Barbara the paintings of the earls and their wives. "Ta da," Judith said as they entered the library, "see how much Elizabeth looks like you. I saw it before but since you've let your hair grow longer it is uncanny."

Barbara stared up at the life-sized image of a slightly older version of herself. It was disconcerting. She turned to study the painting of the First Earl hanging beside it. The couple were facing each other and Barbara would almost swear they were looking lovingly at each other. More disturbing though was that if she had not known better she would have sworn it was a middle aged version of Tommy, right down to that curl of hair that flopped youthfully over his forehead. She was drawn to the picture in a way that was not quite explainable. "Oh my!"

"Father named Tommy after him. You can see why. Add a bit of grey to the temples and it'd be my brother."

Tommy came and stood very close behind Barbara. She could feel his heat radiating against her back. "And Elizabeth could easily be you Barbara. I always thought there was a resemblance but...well you _are_ the Countess." His hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Tell me about them."

"Well Thomas became earl and was gifted Howenstowe as reward for saving the King's daughter during some sort of riding accident. We don't know the details. We don't know much about him before that either. We've never found a birth record for him or for Elizabeth which is not surprising as we don't even know her maiden name. They used to tell everyone they were from London even though he could speak perfect Cornish. Apparently he had a cultured accent and was extremely intelligent, the smartest man in Cornwall they used to say. Her accent was much broader it seems. There was a rumour she was once his housemaid but they appear to have already been married when they arrived here so we'll never know."

"How interesting. I imagined you'd be able to trace your family back to the Normans."

"You can trace mine back that far," Dorothy said without a hint of bragging, "but the Lynleys are a bit of a mystery."

"So we celebrate the foundation of the dynasty instead," Tommy said with a smirk. "Apparently they were colourful characters and very much in love. They had three sons and a daughter even though they were in their forties at the time. We don't know if they had earlier children."

"They sound quite fascinating."

"They were. Thomas was ninety-six when he died. Elizabeth fell ill and he insisted on nursing her. He wouldn't let anyone else close. She died one morning and he went into the library, this room in fact, for several hours. When he came out he said goodbye to the family and went back to his wife. He lay down beside her body, took her in his arms and died about an hour later. He left instructions that they be buried lying together in a large coffin just as they had died. A few years ago we ran a geophysics survey over the grave to see if they honoured his wishes but it was empty. We don't know what happened to them."

"That's incredible! Did he take poison or something?"

"Not that anyone ever found. They say he died because he couldn't bear to live without her. He left a letter to that effect for his eldest son James. I'll show you."

Tommy lifted up a lid in an old display cabinet. "See here it is."

"He had such beautiful old writing," Barbara said.

"He did. We have no examples of Elizabeth's. If she was a housemaid she might have been illiterate."

"No, he'd have married someone he considered his equal. She wasn't his housemaid. I can feel it. It's a lovely story though."

"Yes," said Judith, "and everyone in the district knows how much in love they were so you two have to put on a show on Saturday."

Tommy turned and glared at his sister. He had told her about his feelings for Barbara in confidence. He did not need her playing matchmaker. "We'll manage thank you. Now I think we should call it a night."

Judith and Dorothy said goodnight and left them alone still staring at the pictures. She wandered over and looked at Thomas and then his son James. Tommy hovered behind her. "James was a very different man to his father. He had fiery red hair and a temper to match but he was very kind. He was only a teenager during the first great cholera outbreak of 1832. Thomas seemed to sense it was carried in water and insisted that all the tenants boil their water and fully cook their fish. James organised for toilets to be dug in the village and personally helped to dig them and then helped his mother set up a nursing station for victims so they would not contaminate their houses. Only one man in Nanrunnel died. It was quite extraordinary. Later he set up many of the philanthropic interests we have today."

"It doesn't surprise me. What about the Third Earl, William?"

"He was the reluctant earl. He only became earl after his older brother Daniel was killed in the Crimean War. Apparently old Thomas had doted on Daniel but Elizabeth had brought them up after James' wife Mary had died giving birth to William. Turns out William had her inner strength. He made the estate a lot of money from the American Civil War and the expansion of the Empire. He must have been a randy old bugger too because he had nine children."

"Nine? No TV then."

Tommy laughed then continued his summary of the family. When they came to Tommy's portrait Barbara was transfixed. It had obviously been painted before she had met him. His eyes had a sadness about them but he was strikingly handsome in a boyish way. There was no portrait of Helen. "You know everything about this rogue. Not much of an Earl I'm afraid but I am making more effort."

"It's spooky really how similar to you he looks," Barbara said looking around the room.

Tommy put his arm around her shoulders. "Is it? I am reassured that I carry that part of the family line. Look around, half of them were redheads!"

"Nothing wrong with that," she said with a cheeky grin.

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder. "I think the family history is interesting but Thomas and Elizabeth always fascinated me most; perhaps because I'm named after him or because they found real love."

"Theirs is a very romantic story. Wouldn't it be wonderful to share such a strong love where you die rather than live alone?"

Tommy swallowed hard. Now was his opportunity. "I agree Barbara. It's the sort of love I've always craved. I still believe I will share it with someone special."

"Yeah," she agreed wistfully as she looked up and smiled, "you will. There's someone perfect for you out there just waiting."

"I know."

Tommy's kiss took her by surprise. His lips were soft and trembled nervously until she pressed back cautiously. Very slowly they explored. Barbara feared he might change his mind but when his arms came around her and hugged her close she melted into him. Gentle hints of uncertain love soon gave way to a wave of repressed feelings, too long hidden behind their fears. He crumpled her blouse in his fists as he tried to pull her closer. Their tongues dueled furiously, debating the next move. Barbara remembered watching him kiss Helen for the first time. This was nothing like that and she intended to show him that this was not duty; she wanted him and he would know it.

"Tommy, is...this...a...good...idea?"she said as he rested his forehead on hers. Perhaps she was rushing him.

He smiled at how easily she had called him by his name. "Yes an excellent one I think. Stay with me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**April 2016 Friday Howenstowe**

"Tommy I thought we could go riding before everyone gets...up" Judith said happily as she burst into his bedroom, "oh good gracious. I'm so, so sorry." Judith turned to flee.

"Wait!" Tommy called out after his sister.

Barbara pulled the sheet over her head and tried to disappear. She was not ashamed of what had happened but to be caught in bed together by his sister was mortifying. She had hoped to break it to the family gently.

"I'm sorry Tommy, Barbara. I didn't know. You two seemed so normal last night. We never guessed you were finally...together."

Barbara groaned and Tommy uncovered her head. She smiled weakly at Judith. "Hiya."

"I think it's wonderful though," his sister continued, a huge smile lighting her face.

"It is," Tommy agreed thinking back to their night of passion. Barbara and he had been asleep for barely an hour after making long, slow love and planning their future. The sex had been far more intense than he had ever dreamt possible but more importantly they had talked about their feelings, their regrets and their hopes as they lay contentedly in each other's arms. He had found the love he had been seeking for so long. "But this is quite new for us and we didn't sleep much. We won't be down for breakfast and maybe not even lunch."

"Of course." Judith tried not to smirk as she backed away towards the door. "We'll see you later. Have fun."

Once she had gone Barbara groaned. "Do you think she'll tell your mother?"

Tommy snuggled her closer. "Of course she will. We're adults Barbara. We have nothing to be ashamed about. We love each other. They had to find out sooner or later but something tells me they knew before we did. Now go back to sleep." Tommy kissed her gently. "Before we...we should sleep...oh Barbara."

"We should..." Barbara responded passionately to his kiss.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before the two new lovers emerged. A quick bite of toast and they headed out into the garden. For Barbara holding hands with someone was a new experience but one she liked. She felt connected to him and yet free to be herself. She had always imagined being subsumed by Tommy but he was not desperate and cloying like he had been at first with Helen. She hoped it was because he was more certain of Barbara's love. "I love you Thomas Alexander Lynley," she said to reinforce the point.

He smiled at her in the cheeky way he had always reserved for her. "I know and it's made me feel more like the First Earl. I know ours will be just as strong a love story for generations to come."

"Yeah, they can talk about the copper from Acton who stole your heart and pretended to be Countess."

"You won't pretend. You'll be spectacular."

"More like a spectacle."

"Never. When will you understand that you're perfect for me and will make me proud?" Tommy stopped and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lovingly.

"Oi, enough of that!"

Red-faced they broke apart and stared at Peter. "Hello Peter," Tommy said flatly.

"Judith said you were porking Barbara but now I have proof."

"Peter! Don't be crude." Tommy was searching for the right words to chastise his brother without appearing too protective of Barbara.

Barbara looked Tommy's younger brother defiantly in the eye. "Peter, I know you've never liked me and I'm fine with that but I don't want to cause trouble in the family."

"Then leave."

Tommy bristled but Barbara put her hand on his arm. "I love your brother and he will always come first. I'm not going anywhere but I know he loves you very much so I would like us to be friends for his sake."

Peter and Tommy stared at her. "He has a funny way of showing love," Peter spat.

"Peter please," his brother pleaded, "not now."

Barbara looked at Tommy. "I'm going back to the house. Tell him what you told me last night. I'll see you soon."

Barbara turned and walked back to towards the manision. She sensed Tommy might follow so turned and gave him a stern look. This weekend could resolve a lot of issues and give them a fresh start.

An hour later Tommy found her unpacking her bag in his room. He embraced her and held her tightly. "Thank you."

She hugged him back. "You're welcome, for whatever I did."

"I wish I'd told you months ago how much I love you. We've wasted so much time."

"We have the rest of our lives Tommy." She gave him a reassuring kiss.

Tommy glanced at the bedside clock. They had time before dinner. He deepened the kiss and playfully pulled her onto the bed. "It'll never be long enough."

* * *

Dinner was entertaining but crept too slowly for Barbara. Peter and Tommy were tentatively exploring their new relationship and the ladies were plying her with not too subtle questions about weddings and where they would live. She was trying hard to concentrate and play the game but she just wanted to be alone with Tommy.

"Have you tried on your outfits yet?" Judith asked.

"No, not yet. We haven't had time," Tommy replied. Everyone sniggered or giggled, even his mother.

"Tomorrow morning will be fine," he said trying to assert his authority.

"Too late if it's not," Dorothy snorted. "Well don't wait on us. Off you go. It's quite clear you two want to be alone."

"It's not like that Mother."

"No? But I don't blame you." Dorothy sighed and smiled, a look of happy memories in her eyes. "Nothing beats that first flush of love when you know it's returned just as strongly. Go on, you both need _some_ sleep before the big day tomorrow."

Barbara looked guiltily at Tommy. "Maybe we should try them on now."

The costumes had been laid out in the room Barbara was not occupying. She took one look at the dusty rose pink dress with a delicate pattern of flowers running in lines down it and sighed. It was definitely not her style. She screwed up her nose.

"It's only for a few hours," Tommy said sympathetically. "And most Regency dresses were white but I insisted on one with some colour for you."

"Thanks."

They began to change. Barbara struggled into the undergarments starting with the plain cotton shift topped by a stiffer, roped petticoat. The long, high-waisted dress was flounced with several ruffles at the hem and rows of tucks pulling the neckline into shape over her breasts. The dress was a little tighter and more revealing here than she would have preferred but she smiled when she saw Tommy looking lecherously at her. "Later," she admonished.

"You know women back then rarely wore undergarments, they didn't really come into vogue until ten or twenty years afterwards."

"Interesting but no one will know what I'm wearing underneath."

"Except me."

"You want me to leave my underwear off?" Tommy grinned and nodded. "Thomas Lynley! There's a side to you I never knew existed."

"I'm a man Barbara, with normal needs and passions." He gave her a heated kiss. "I want to make love to you every minute of the day but when I can't I want to think of you wanting me too."

Barbara had little experience in these things but she and Tommy had seemed very compatible lovers. Despite her fear that after just one night together she had become un-countessly wanton, she found his idea sexy and exciting. She quickly redressed. "You had better leave yours off too Your Lordship!"

"I did."

Barbara swallowed hard as she stole a peek at his tight tan pantaloons that were straining at the front. "Oh good heavens!"

"And here's me very sexy in no undies and laced up ankle boots!" she muttered as she re-dressed.

"Very practical though." He gave her a tempting kiss and started to pull up her dress.

She swatted his hand away. "Yes, I see your rationale m'lord but let's not crease our costumes until we show you mother."

Tommy grinned with a heady mix of lust and love as Barbara pulled on her elbow length gloves. She draped a light lace shawl around her shoulders the put on her bonnet that matched her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. "I look like a reject from a Jane Austen novel."

Tommy came up behind her and encircled her in his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful. A very fitting countess."

"Let me look at you."

Tommy stood back and pirouetted with his arms spread out. His double-breasted velvet tailcoat was a rich blue with a high collar. Beneath it an ornately patterned silk waistcoat covered a soft, loose shirt that was tied at the neck with a maroon cravat and sapphire tie pin. His pantaloons were tucked into soft, knee-high, black leather boots. He held a shiny, silk tall hat in his hand.

"Hmm, quite the dandy," she said approvingly.

"Come on let's show the others and then I'd like to take you for a walk."

"A walk? In this?"

"Well it's only eight o'clock. We still have a few hours before nightfall. There's a lovely spot I want to show you."

Barbara could barely believe she was wearing such an outfit but the way he suggested the walk was quite romantic. She imagined he might have an ulterior motive; one she would not resist. She was beginning to see what he meant by practical. "Sounds...nice. Come on."

Winston and Hillier had arrived a few minutes before and were standing chatting to Dorothy and Judith while Deborah and Simon were chatting with Peter. Everyone clapped their entrance and made loud jokes about Barbara being in a dress.

Winston looked nervous and Barbara went over to speak to him. He grinned at her. "Seems you and the DI are the talk of the family."

"It's a bit embarrassing really."

"Barb, it's great. You both deserve to be happy and it's about time you realised that all those looks you give each other when you don't think the other can see should be shared. There's nothing wrong with being in love."

"Except he's my boss and no doubt Hillier knows too."

"He was funny. Simply said 'about bloody time, now I can promote them.' I think he's hoping you'll head up our squad."

As if on cue Hillier appeared. "Sergeant Havers, I believe congratulations are in order. You got your man yet again."

"It's too early for congratulations Sir but thank you. I want to make him happy and perhaps he finally got his woman."

"Yes, and I get my new DI and Superintendent."

"Super? But the DI..."

"Has been DCI Lynley for over a year. Just after he returned." Hillier looked at Tommy. "He never told you?"

"No."

"I can explain," Tommy said feebly. Her frown told him he needed to have a very good reason.

Dorothy eased the tension in the room by inspecting their costumes. "You look so much like Thomas and Elizabeth," she said.

"Getting a bit paunchy there Thomas," Peter teased, "too much of the good life or good whiskey or a good woman."

"Ringlets!" Everyone turned to look at Judith. "Barbara needs ringlets in her hair."

"Oh no! I draw the line at that," Barbara said vehemently.

"Well they were the fashion," Tommy said with an air of authority.

"Who's side are you on? No!"

Tommy smiled. He liked her feisty side and he could tell he was going to feel it later. "No ringlets. Mother can I have a word?" He and Dorothy went into the library.

"I don't dislike you," Peter announced, "and you seem to make my brother happy. So I'm glad you're together."

Barbara felt her face blush. "Thanks Peter. Tell Tommy, it'll mean a lot to him."

"I did."

She smiled awkwardly unsure what to say next. Winston winked at her. She knew he understood. This could be a very long weekend. Fortunately Tommy reappeared quickly, carrying a leather satchel and a blanket. "Come on then my love. We must say goodnight. We're going up to Druid's Hill for a walk."

Barbara smiled awkwardly and blushed deeply as everyone stared at them. With the blanket under his arm he may as well have announced they were going up the hill for a shag! She only hoped no one noticed she had no underwear on. "Night all, see you tomorrow," she said pretending there was nothing suspicious in their actions.

"Yes, don't wait up. We'll see you at breakfast." Tommy waved to the room and took her hand.

Dorothy looked at her son and felt a pang of regret or fear. She frowned. "So tomorrow is all set?" she asked stalling their departure.

"Yes. The caterers arrive at seven to set up. We have Bill from the village arriving then too to set up the games. He said yesterday there will be hoop-la, swings, some sort of old pin bowling game and other amusements for the children. We will go into the village at ten in time for the parade. Richard will take the horses and carriage first thing. After the parade everyone will come back here for the garden party where we'll open the box at three o'clock."

Barbara was curious. "What box?"

"Come, I'll show you."

He led them back to the Library. On an ornately carved marble table stood and old wooden box about a foot long and half as high. "It's a puzzle box. The First Earl left it in here the day he died with instructions that it was to be opened on the two hundred year anniversary of the Earldom. His letter was quite specific that the Earldom would fall if anyone tried to open it earlier. I think that scared my ancestors into obeying. Although in truth I think most thought the mystery was more valuable than the contents."

"Do you know how to open it?"

"I have an idea. I studied it a lot as a child. Thomas left written instructions in a separate letter that he send to the Bodleian in Oxford. An archivist, a Ms Bullard, is bringing it down tomorrow. Apparently it is in quite good condition but the inner envelope has never been opened so we hope the instructions are intact."

Barbara squeezed his arm. "This is quite exciting. I can't wait to see what he left for you."

"Neither can I. I have a feeling it will be very important."


	3. Chapter 3

**April 2016 Friday Howenstowe**

"What's in the satchel?" Barbara asked as they strolled arm-in-arm up the hill. The light was fading and lazy, yellowy lines stretched across an azure sky. The light gave the trees an olive hue and the ocean to their left looked soft and ethereal.

"You'll see."

"You know they all think we're coming up here to...well…"

"Make love?"

"I doubt that's the terminology they're using but yeah, basically."

"Well we might, I don't know, but that's not the reason we're coming up here."

"Then what is?"

Tommy leant down and kissed her cheek. "Be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

They continued to climb. "It's lovely up here. You've never brought me before."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous. It's known locally as the lovers' circle. It has special meaning for our family."

Barbara was curious but sensed she should let Tommy reveal his secret at his own pace. He was like an excited boy and she could tell he enjoyed being mysterious. He had lost so much of the tension that he had carried and she was glad that she was a factor. She squeezed his hand. It was very liberating to be able to love him openly.

At the top of the hill they came to a flattened section. "Oh, it's beautiful."

In a glade surrounded by tall trees lay an ancient stone circle. There were eight stones the height of Tommy, each rough-hewn and irregular in shape. In the centre of the circle there was a taller, heavier stone. "Archaeologists say this circle has been here for nearly three thousand years. They think it relates to the solstices in some way."

"Ritual sacrifices maybe?"

"You have a very vivid imagination Barbara. Rituals certainly but no sacrifices I'm sure. We were never allowed to play here as children because mysterious things are said to have happened."

Barbara looked around. She found the way the setting sun lit up the stones both romantic and eerie. "Told you so! So you brought me up here to shag somewhere forbidden?"

Tommy laughed as he led her near the centre stone. He opened his satchel. "No, I brought you here because this is a tradition that goes back to William, the Third Earl."

"The randy one."

Tommy smiled lovingly at her. "I prefer to think of him as the romantic one, but yes, the randy one."

"Definite family resemblance then based on last night."

"Shhhh." Tommy laughed then pulled something from his pocket that Barbara could not see. He opened his satchel that was slung over his shoulder. "These are the coins I had made for tomorrow."

"Ooh, can I have a look?" Barbara was interested to see the five hundred silver pounds.

"Soon. Barbara, there's a tradition William started. He brought up a satchel of gold and presented it to Lady Katherine, his future wife, as an indication of his wealth and ability to look after her. So I have brought up the satchel to represent my wealth and ability to care for you."

"With fake coins?"

Tommy grinned at her. "Stop it. This is supposed to be romantic."

"Sorry."

Tommy sunk onto his knee onto the strategically placed blanket and took her hand. In his other hand he held two small objects. "Barbara these rings were Elizabeth's. Thomas left them next to the box in the Library with a cryptic note saying they were only to be worn on the two hundredth anniversary and never any other time. Tomorrow is that day but I want them to be more than fancy dress. William proposed to his wife up here and every other earl up to my father did the same. Now it's my turn. I want you to accept these rings as a symbol of my love and my promise that we will always be together. I can buy you your own rings when we go back to London but for now these will do. Barbara Elizabeth Havers, will you do me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

Barbara knew she was nodding and could sense Tommy smiling but she could not see through her tears. "Yes," she croaked, "yes. Yes!"

Tommy slipped the wedding ring onto her finger followed by a surprisingly modern looking diamond ring. Tommy had always been fascinated that the style of Elizabeth's ring was so modern. He stood up and kissed her.

Barbara moved backwards under his kiss and bumped up against the stone. As he kissed her she felt as if she was spinning and falling, almost uncontrollably. "Wow!"

"Wow, indeed. That was quite a kiss future Mrs Lynley." Tommy looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something's different."

Barbara looked around mildly alarmed. "What?"

"The trees are smaller."

"What do you mean? How can the trees shrink?" She looked around. "Oh! They have. Tommy this is creepy. We should go back."

Tommy was not easily scared but the hairs on the back of his neck rose. "Yes, come on. We'll go and share our good news."

He gathered up the blanket and they left the clearing without looking back. They almost ran down the hill to the Howenstowe. As they drew closer Tommy stopped. "What?" Barbara whispered.

"The house. The lights are wrong, almost as if it's lit by lamps."

"Maybe your mother is taking this anniversary a bit too seriously."

"Mother is unlikely to forgo creature comforts just to create an experience. Besides all the cars have gone. Hillier's, Simon's and Winston's were all parked here when we left."

"Yeah, weird." Barbara surveyed the grounds. "All the gardens are different too. Tommy, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Tommy felt disoriented.

The front door opened and two large hunting hounds bounded out into the night. "Bloody hell, where did they come from?" she asked.

Tommy pulled Barbara behind the hedge. "I don't know but I don't think we should just walk up to the house."

They huddled together while they tried to get their bearings. As they watched a horse galloped down the drive. A rider dressed in early nineteenth century peasant clothing dismounted and ran to the house. He knocked loudly on the door. "I 'ave a message for 'e master!"

The door opened and a butler stood with a lamp held high peering out into the gathering night. "Wyllow, why are you here at this hour? The master is having supper."

"It's importan'. 'Bout the King."

"Come inside, mind your muddy boots." The door swung shut behind them.

Barbara gripped Tommy's hand hard. "King? Tommy, what's going on?'

"I don't know but if I said we went up the hill in twenty sixteen and came down in eighteen sixteen what would you say?"

"That it's impossible."

"Do you have a better explanation?"

Barbara looked around. "No, to be truthful, but we can't travel through time. It's impossible. I saw a programme on TV once with Professor Brian Cox. He said it was only possible to travel forward in time, not backwards."

"Do you believe everything you see on TV?"

"No but…Tommy, this isn't real. It can't be. We're detectives. We can work this out. There has to be a reason, something logical. Peter playing a prank perhaps."

"And how did Peter shrink the trees and change the layout of the garden in less than an hour?"

Barbara felt a chill run down her spine. "Tommy, I'm scared."

Tommy put his arm around her. "We're safe for the moment. We just need time to think and work this out. There's a secret room under the garden. We'll go there and be safe. Then we can think everything through."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We could go and see the master."

"You mean knock on the door of my great-great-great-great-grandfather and say "good evening Sir, we're from two hundred years in the future. We just wondered if we could have a bed for the night while we work out how to get back?' Oh and by the way we look identical to you and your wife. Yes, that'll work."

"Okay so that's not a good plan. Let's go to your hiding hole."

They carefully threaded their way through the shrubbery until they were out of sight of the house. Tommy led the dash across the garden to the secret entrance. He had last been in here when they had been explaining to Helen about his mother's unfaithfulness on the weekend of their engagement party. He took a deep breath. This was a nightmare on so many levels but he had to be strong for Barbara. "In here."

The room was full of sacks of grain on one side and coal on the other. It was hardly comfortable but it felt safe, at least until the morning. Tommy threw the blanket he was still carrying over some grain bags. "Here sit down while we think."

"Thanks."

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. They sat silently for several minutes until Barbara spoke. "If we have, somehow, travelled through time then we might be able to travel back. Maybe if we go back to the stones and lean on them and kiss. Maybe if we take the rings off it'll reverse it and we'll get back."

"It's worth a try I suppose. We have to do something. I don't think we should go until morning though. The path is too rough without any light and might be worse two hundred years ago."

"You mean now."

"Yes, now." Tommy checked his watch. "Well at least my watch still works. Although it seems time travel takes a while. It's nearly eleven. We should get some sleep and get up before dawn to go back to Druid's Hill."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Tommy cuddled her close to him. "Why? You did nothing wrong. Neither of us did. We have just walked into something we can't explain. At least not yet. One thing is for sure, we'll never forget the night I proposed!"

Barbara laughed softly then reached up and kissed him. "There's no one I'd rather be stuck in the past with."

"Me either." Tommy kissed her gently.

"Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"I've never made love in the nineteenth century before. It would be a shame to waste the chance."

He grinned mischievously against her cheek. "Well we are dressed practically I suppose."

 **April 1816 Saturday Howenstowe**

Tommy woke with the rooster. It was a little later then he planned but he woke Barbara with a loving kiss. "Come on let's see if we can get home before anyone knows we dashed back two hundred years to make love."

Barbara stretched her back. "It was just as good as it was in the twenty-first century but your bed is much more comfortable."

The first rays of dawn rose behind the hill as they climbed. Tommy felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. Last night it had seemed logical that they would be able to reverse the event. Now he approached the circle he was less certain. They found the exact spot. They kissed passionately and leant back against the stone. Apart from the dizziness of the kiss nothing happened. They tried removing the rings, reversing the promise of engagement, cursing and appealing to all gods, pagan and beyond. Nothing worked.

"We're stuck here!" Barbara screamed with a tinge of hysteria. "in the bloody eighteen-hundreds, with no sewerage, no electricity, no TV."

"It might not be permanent. We have to get back."

"And if we can't? How are we going to survive? We haven't got any money; we don't know anyone. And what if people mistake us for Thomas and Elizabeth? What the hell do we do?"

Tommy tapped his satchel. "We have five hundred pounds. That'll get us somewhere comfortable."

"Tommy, they're replicas. It's not real."

"Will anyone here know that?"

"Guess not, at least not at first."

"We can walk into another town, find an inn and get a decent rest. Then I'll try to find someone who can help."

"A witch you mean? Great, we'll be burnt at the stake."

"Don't be so melodramatic Barbara. No, not a witch. I'll find a Druid. They worship at the stones. They must know something."

"Great, so our future depends on a crazy man in a hooded robe who believes in fairies and will probably sacrifice us on the stones!"

"Reports of Druid sacrifices are exaggerated Barbara. Druids were originally members of the educated elite. Modern druids don't believe in anything specific, just the spirituality of nature. I am sure they understand the power of the circle."

"Yeah, by sacrificing us!"

"Barbara, I don't want to fight with you. I'm as confused and worried as you but arguing with each other won't help."

Barbara closed her eyes and turned her face to the sky. She took a deep, calming breath. "I know. I'm sorry Tommy. We have to stay strong for each other."

Tommy kissed her tenderly. "That, my love, is what we do best."

 **April 2016 Saturday Howenstowe**

Dorothy was searching for her son. "Has anyone seen the lovebirds this morning? I've looked everywhere."

"No, I checked their room and their costumes are still gone and no sign of them," Judith replied. "Did they come back last night after their walk? Maybe one of them had an accident."

"Well ride up to Druid's and check!" Dorothy barked.

As Judith left their guests filed into the dining room for breakfast. "Has anyone seen Barbara or Tommy?" Dorothy asked, "they're missing."

"Missing? Probably still in bed," Hillier quipped looking decidedly pleased with himself.

"We checked. I've sent Judith up where they went walking but they seem to have vanished. What are we going to do for the parade?"

After Judith returned with only the small box that had for two centuries housed Elizabeth's rings a full scale search was launched. Hillier co-ordinated the police and Dorothy contacted key men in the village to mount a search. Peter even called out the life guard to patrol the coast.

To keep busy Winston set up a whiteboard in the library and started filling in key facts like the time and location they were last seen and a map of the area. He organised for their police id photos to be emailed down and printed them off for distribution. He manned the radio while Hillier was organising a helicopter search. What Winston could not tell anyone was that he had a very strong sense that he would never see Barbara alive again. He took the precaution of getting their fingerprints and DNA profiles just in case.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews. I often don't say it, but I do enjoy reading how you respond to my stories. As you can see this one is a little different and I have borrowed the theme for this section, but none of the characters or storyline, from Diana Garbaldon's Outlander.


	4. Chapter 4

**April 1816 On the road to Penzance**

Tommy and Barbara skirted around Nanrunnel. "It's the closest village but we might be mistaken for Thomas and Elizabeth," Tommy said.

They had been walking for nearly three hours along a dusty track and Barbara was getting tired and a little footsore. "I don't suppose there's a pub nearby? I wouldn't mind a pint."

"No but amount ten minutes ahead is forest. It has a stream and scenic glen. We could stop there for a while."

Barbara sighed heavily. "Hardly the same but it sounds good."

The spot was more beautiful than Tommy had described it. Spreading oaks surrounded the secluded spot and a trickling stream ran over low, grey rocks beside a green meadow dotted with wildflowers. Barbara stood and waited.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want to ruin my only dress with grass stains."

Tommy started laughing. "Oh Barbara."

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"That's one phrase I never thought I'd hear from you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just spread the blanket Tommy."

He obeyed and she hitched up her dress and sat down. With her dress around her knees she stretched out her legs. Tommy lay down beside her and rested his head in her lap. He watched the clouds drifting by overhead. "It's nice not having to worry about the estate or work."

Barbara stroked his face lovingly, brushing that lock of hair from his forehead. "Don't get too used to it. We have to worry about finding our way back."

"I know but for the moment we can pretend we haven't a care in the world."

Barbara bent down and kissed him. "Yeah, we can."

Later as they walked through the forest Barbara was daydreaming about the way Tommy had made love to her by the stream. The practicality of a Regency dress made it extremely easy. She thought it might be something she could replicate once they got home. She could wear more dresses; not to work of course but when they went out or here in Cornwall.

"Penny for them."

"Oh, you don't want to know," she said wickedly.

"Yes, I do."

"I was thinking when we get home I might wear more dresses, in a practical way."

Tommy grinned at her. "I like that idea. Very much." He leant down to kiss her and let her know how much that concept appealed. His lips were only an inch from hers when they heard the scream. It was loud and terrified. Instinct kicked in and they both ran towards the sound. Another scream filled the air. Frightened birds flew past them. Tommy put his hand on Barbara's arm. "Let's not rush in until we know what we're facing."

They rounded a bend in the track and saw two horses tethered to a tree. Tommy noticed one bore a side-saddle. Another scream then a pitiful plea for mercy reached their ears. Tommy followed the sound. In a small clearing a large man had a woman pinned to the ground. Her dress was forced up around her chest and her wrists her held above her head. She was thrashing her head to avoid the man's attempts to kiss her while he was trying to couple with her. Her eyes caught Tommy's then she closed them in shame.

Tommy rushed over. "Unhand that woman," he demanded as he pulled the man away. The man rose to his feet and took a swing at Tommy who ducked then punched him squarely on the chin. The man collapsed at his feet.

Barbara helped the woman to her feet. She was shaking badly and winced when Tommy put the blanket around her. Barbara frowned at him to hint the woman was scared of men. Tommy nodded. Barbara handed him her bonnet. "Use this to handcuff him."

Tommy knotted the bonnet straps tightly around the unconscious man's wrists. "He's still breathing."

"More's the pity."

"The last thing we need now is a murder charge."

Tommy spread the blanket a short distance away and left the women alone while he fetched the horses. He brought them back and tied them to a tree. Barbara came over. "Her name is Sophie. She says the man is a local landowner who was courting her but after she refused his proposal he well..."

"Tried to rape her."

"Yes."

"We should take him in. We can double back to Nanrunnel. It's not far. He can't be allowed to get away with it."

"Is there anything in the family history about saving a woman from attack?"

"No, only Thomas saving the King's youngest daughter in a riding accident."

"Good then we're not changing history. We should ask her first though Tommy. She might not want it reported."

He nodded. "Do it but we have to take them back somewhere. If we leave him here he might be attacked by wild animals."

Barbara looked alarmed. "Like bears and wolves?"

Tommy laughed. "No, we haven't gone that far back in time, although I wish England still had bears. There might still be wild boar in these parts."

"That's not comforting. Can we lift him over the horse and tie him on?"

Fifteen minutes later the odd band was heading to Nanrunnel. Sophie rode side-saddle while Barbara sat awkwardly in the saddle of the other horse with the villian strapped over the animal's rump. Tommy led the horses on foot.

The journey was slow and silent. Sophie said nothing and with Tommy leading the horses Barbara thought talking to him was too intrusive on the poor woman's thoughts. The man had come to once but Barbara had jerked so hard in the saddle when he spoke that it hit him and knocked him out again. Tommy studied the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties which was old to be courting. He wondered if perhaps there was more to her story.

"Please take me to my brother," Sophie said suddenly as they came over the hill above Nanrunnel.

"Certainly. Where does he live?"

"We are guests at Howenstowe."

Tommy and Barbara exchanged concerned looks. She shrugged. What choice did they have? "Of course," he said grimly.

They arrived just as twilight was beginning. Tommy knew they would not make it back to Nanrunnel before nightfall. As they came down the drive the butler they had seen the night before appeared.

"What happened to the Master?"

Tommy looked up at Barbara and smiled reassuringly. It dawned on him that of course Thomas had not yet saved the King's daughter and so was not yet the owner. The oaf on the back of the horse owned Howenstowe. He sighed with relief, they would not run into them.

"Fetch my brother! At once!" Sophie ordered.

The butler nodded and ran to the house. Tommy raised his eyebrows but only so Barbara could see. He untied the man and lowered him to the ground just as a middle aged man came blustering out of the house.

"Sophie! We have been frantic with concern. What happened to Trevathick?""

Sophie slipped off her horse and ran to her brother. Barbara expected them to embrace but instead she slapped him hard across the face. "You attempted to marry me off to that brute! He attacked me when I refused. He tried to violate and shame me saying I would have to marry him. You are not fit to be king!"

Tommy looked at Barbara with alarm. As the man turned he recognised the Prince Regent, the future George IV. His history came back to him. Sophie was the youngest daughter of the insane King George III. He grabbed Barbara by the arm and hissed, "we have to leave, now!"

Barbara was perplexed but trusted him. She started to back away slowly, following his lead. "Wait!" Sophie called. They stopped. Sophie turned to her brother. "If it were not for this brave man I would be ruined."

The Prince Regent came across to them. "We are grateful Sir. And to whom do I owe my gratitude?"

Tommy did not answer directly. He simply bowed courteously. "It was only what any decent man would do Your Royal Highness." He heard Barbara gasp.

"And your name Sir?"

"Thomas, Sir."

"And yours madam?" George asked as he turned to Barbara.

"Barbara Your Royal Highness," she replied with a movement she hoped was close enough to a curtsy.

"Baa-baa? As in little lamb? What is your real name madam?"

"Elizabeth Sir." Tommy frowned at her.

"And you are from where?"

"London Sir," she replied feeling her face flush.

"Why were you in the woods?" The Prince asked suspiciously.

"Collecting botanical specimens Sir," Barbara answered confidently, "my husband takes an interest in these matters."

The Prince looked back at Tommy. "Your husband who refuses to give his King his name."

"Does it matter George?" Sophie interrupted. "They should be rewarded not interrogated. It's Trevathick that should be questioned."

"Of course my dear. Hammett, see to your master and bring him to the drawing room in one hour."

Hammett bowed obsequiously and picked up his master and slung him over his broad shoulders. They disappeared into the house ahead of the Prince Regent.

"What do we do?" Barbara whispered to Tommy.

"I don't know," he said trying to think through the possibilities.

The inside of the house appalled Tommy. The house had originally been built in the late 1400s and remodeled in the 1600s but it was dim and characterless. It was not the Howenstowe of Tommy's memories. Barbara sensed his reaction and took his hand as they walked into the drawing room which in modern times was the library. The ornate timberwork was dull. The house was dusty and in disrepair. Whitewashed plaster was peeling from the ceiling which was discoloured by the smoke from poorly tuned oil lamps.

"Hardly fit for a King," Tommy uttered.

"An accurate observation Sir," George replied. "I acquired this property from Trevathick in repayment of a wagering debt. He has let it run down severely since his father's day. Do you have an estate secretive Thomas?"

"No Sir. I am a simple man."

"I see that to be a lie Sir. You hide something from your King which does you a disservice."

Tommy took an unseen deep breath. "I beg your forgiveness Sir. It was not my intent to offend. Lynley Sir, Thomas Alexander Lynley."

"Are you a man of means Mr Lynley?"

Tommy remember the coins in his satchel. His entire wealth was in that bag and none of it was real. Even by the standards of the day it was only equivalent to the annual wages of a lowly professional. "No Sir, I am not. My wealth amounts to only about five hundred pounds."

The Prince regent nodded as if sorry for Tommy's predicament. "You seem a man of learning Lynley."

"I read extensively Sir, as opportunity permits."

"Are you a man of enterprise?"

"I believe myself to be," Tommy replied.

"My sister owes you her honour and she is wise to suggest you be rewarded Lynley. I have no need of this estate. It has good lands but lazy tenants, no doubt taking their lead from their wastrel master. I would like to gift it to you and your good wife Sir along with a title and two thousand pounds to begin its reversal of fortune."

Tommy glanced at Barbara. Her face had gone white. "I should like to confer with my wife Sir. Such an undertaking would require the full effort of both parties."

The Prince raised his eyebrows as if to question why the opinion of a wife would be important. He did know however how strong-willed and stubborn women could be. That was why he preferred to take mistresses. "As you wish."

Tommy led Barbara into the hallway. "We have to leave now," he said, "before this happens."

Barbara shook her head. "We can't Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Because you and I are Thomas and Elizabeth. If we go back, you won't exist."

"Oh course I will…oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. Tommy without us staying to found the Lynley line then there is no Lynley line. You will never exist."

He nodded. "It might not work that way. Beside, you will exist. You belong in that time Barbara, not here. We will go back so you can live."

"Tommy, don't you realise yet I only live for you? I would be miserable back there without you. Here we know we will be together another fifty years and we will be happy. We'll have children and grandchildren and you can start the family off well. That's a certainty I'd prefer. We can fix this place up, although I think we might need a bit more money. See if you can squeeze him for more. Our silence must be worth something. Remind him how this should be considered simply saving Sophie from a riding accident."

"Such twenty-first century thinking," he replied with a smile.

"Exactly, we have an advantage over most people. We can make this work Tommy and we can be happy."

"You won't miss it?"

"Of course but I'd miss you more. We are committed Tommy, whether or not we like it. But it will work. We know that."

"I love you Barbara."

"Elizabeth, at least in public." He kissed her hard.

 **June 1816 Howenstowe**

"I'm glad you bargained with the King," Barbara said to Tommy.

He looked up from his whitewashing. "Why is that?"

"Because we will have another mouth to feed soon," she said proudly.

Tommy hopped up and kissed her passionately, an activity he never tired of doing. "Hello James," he said to her stomach, "I wondered when Mummy was going to tell me."

"You knew?" she asked disappointedly. "Of course you'd know the birth dates of all the Lynleys. I'll never be able to surprise you."

Tommy gathered her into his arms. "You don't know them though so you will be surprised. And I promise not to tell you their names or sex again until after they are born."

"Tommy, I know this sounds old-fashioned but we're not actually married. James will be a bastard."

"Everyone, even the Prince Regent, thinks we're married. So no one will ever know."

"What if your Mother ever finds out?"

Tommy thought about it. "I'm not going to marry you for Mother and besides I will never have to hear her shock. We never found a marriage entry for them. No one cared, even Mother."

"Because they thought we came from somewhere else."

"Exactly. Besides I already feel committed to you more than any other man ever has to their wife."

"Still."

Tommy could sense her unease. "What if I arrange something?"

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Five days later Tommy drove Barbara to Penzance in the carriage. They stopped at a large church on the outskirts of town. He knew that money talked in any century. "Come on Barbara, don't keep me waiting on our wedding day," he said cheekily as he helped her from the coach.

"How?"

"A cash donation of two hundred and fifty pounds."

Barbara stifled a laugh. "In coins?" she asked.

"The very ones that came with us. It seemed only fitting."

The side chapel was plain with a small marble altar table and two rows of wooden benches. The service was simple but sincere. As Tommy looked into Barbara's eyes he knew they had made the right decision. "I love you Mrs Lynley," he whispered before he kissed his bride.

"I love you too. I'd travel the Earth or through time to be with you." They laughed at their own joke.


	5. Chapter 5

**March 1870 Howenstowe**

Tommy sat at his desk. Even though he had known this day was approaching and he and Barbara were prepared, it was still devastating to have Barbara leave him. He had assumed he would come to the study and quickly write his letters but it was not that easy. He poured a whiskey and stood by the window looking out over Howenstowe. It was so different now from when he and Barbara had arrived and so different from what it had been one hundred years in the future when he was boy. He had been privileged to see the changes and know that future generations of Lynleys would look after the estate and the tenants.

As he sipped his whiskey he thought about his time in the future. The memories of Helen were no longer raw. He remembered the good times fondly and the troubling times as learning. If he had not loved Helen as he had he would never have considered Barbara romantically. He had needed to see her strength and her love for him so he could learn to love himself.

Barbara had been his life around which everything else orbited. He felt old but not dulled, yet he knew he could die easily because he could not live without her. He would take an hour to remember his life and put it into perspective. He had written it all down over the years in his journal. Today he would make a final entry and then write the letter he knew would break his mother's heart.

Two hours later Tommy sealed the envelope, first with a kiss then his seal. He sighed and addressed the covering letter to the Bodleian. He put Barbara's rings on the table next to the sealed puzzle box and propped the letter to James against it, along with the one for the Bodleian. He locked his journal in his hidden compartment in the bookcase then went to say goodbye.

Tommy smiled as he watched Barbara. It was if she was asleep. He stripped to his undershirt and climbed in next to her. She was cool but not cold. He wrapped her arm around his waist as she usually did and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you Barbara, always will."

Tommy closed his eyes and drifted into the sleep from which he would never wake.

 **April 2016 Howenstowe**

It was nearly three o'clock before everyone gathered back in the library. The mood was solemn.

"Even if Tommy would consider it, Barbara never would," Simon argued, "I don't believe they would just run off leaving everything, not today of all days."

"No!" Dorothy cried, "he was happy. _They_ were happy. For the first time in years my son had a reason to live. They haven't absconded Sergeant."

Hillier pulled rank and intervened with the local policeman. "It's an avenue of enquiry Dorothy. We have to follow it up but I don't believe it either. Look into it Sergeant but I doubt you'll find anything."

"No one believes it." Everyone turned around to watch a bedraggled Peter enter the room and flop into a chair. "We've searched everywhere Mother. There's no sign. No one saw them, his car is untouched, Barbara's bag and phone are upstairs. It's as if they vapourised."

"Excuse me m'lady," the maid interrupted, "but it's nearly three o'clock."

"So?" Dorothy did not intend to be curt but she was beside herself with worry. She had sensed something last night when she had delayed them leaving. Despite her hope she knew in her heart she would never see her son again.

"That was the time his Lordship was to open the puzzle box. Ms Bullard is quite insistent that it proceed."

"Now? With Tommy and Barbara missing? I hardly think it's important."

"With respect Lady Asherton, I think it is vital." Dorothy turned to see a statuesque woman in a neat grey suit standing beside the puzzle box. Her flaming red hair was highlighted by her cream roll neck sweater. She peered over her glasses in a manner perfected by years helping lazy students use the Bodleian collections. "The letter written by Thomas insists that the second letter be opened as it will solve a great mystery and bring comfort in sadness."

Dorothy was not going to be easily intimidated by an academic. "The box? You think the answer to their disappearance is in a box that's been sealed for two hundred years? You must be mad! What makes you think you're so right?"

"I'm a descendent of Thomas and Elizabeth through their youngest son Arthur. When I spoke to Tommy last week he found the connection very interesting and was as curious as I am about how and why I'm personally named as caretaker for today in Thomas's letter to the Bodleian. So I confess to a vested interest but I really think the answer is in the box. With respect, what if I'm right? Would you ever forgive yourself for not opening it?"

Her argument cut to the bone. Dorothy had hurt Tommy enough years ago, she could never forgive herself if something happened now that she could prevent. "Show me!"

As the crowd gathered around, Ms Bullard carefully placed the outer letter and the envelope that had been sealed inside it on the table. Dorothy frowned at the envelope with its beautiful Copperplate script. "It's addressed to the Dowager Countess."

"Technically that's you Lady Asherton."

"I know who I am thank you!" Ms Bullard smiled tightly but did not budge. "Do what you need to."

Bullard pulled on her white gloves then carefully turned the faded parchment over and broke the seal. Using tweezers she coaxed the delicate paper from the hand-folded envelope and straightened it on the white cloth she had brought to protect it.

Dorothy found her glasses then began to read. "Oh my god!"

Judith and Peter rushed to her side. "Mother what's wrong?" her son asked.

"It's written by Tommy. It's a cruel joke! It has to be!"

Peter studied the letter which did indeed look to be written not in the Copperplate of the envelope but in Tommy's handwriting. He began to read aloud.

 _"March 1870_

 _Dear Mother, Judith, Peter and friends,_

 _I imagine your first reaction is horror and disbelief. This is not a hoax or a scam and I will explain all. It is a final joy to be able to write once again in plain English!_

 _At the moment I imagine you are searching for us. Call it off. We did not get lost nor run away. When I took Barbara up to Druid's Hill I proposed to Barbara just as I had mentioned to Mother I intended to do. To my great delight Barbara accepted and as we kissed we lent against the stone. By mechanisms I still fail to fathom we fell through time to 1816. We attempted to return but after I inadvertently saved the Princess and was given Howenstowe Barbara and I realised we were in fact Thomas and Elizabeth. We were the strangers who appeared and built a dynasty with nothing but good luck and a bag full of replica coins."_

"Good heavens!" Hillier exclaimed as Dorothy began to sob loudly.

"It's a set up," one of the police exclaimed. "You can't travel in time. She's in on it."

"I assure you I'm not," Ms Bullard said haughtily.

Peter continued. _"Mother, it must be painful to learn that I am long dead and that we shall never meet again. That has saddened me all my life, knowing the pain you must feel."_

Judith embraced her mother who was crying pitifully. Peter choked up as he began to read again. " _I am truly sorry about how I treated you and Peter those years ago but in the last few years I know we forgave each other and that has been of great comfort to me._

 _Peter, you will make a fine 9th Earl. Continue our work and make us proud of you. I am forever grateful to Barbara for insisting we make up before this happened. I doubt I could have enjoyed life if we had not found our peace."_ Peter wiped tears from his eyes then asked Winston to finish reading.

 _"Judith, you were a wonderful sister. I know I don't have to say more._

 _Sir David, it was an honour to serve with you. Take care of Winston."_ Winston paused and took a deep breath before continuing falteringly. _"He is a fine, smart and loyal officer. Barbara and I both thought of him as our friend. We spoke often of him over the years._

 _You already know most of the story of Thomas and Elizabeth. We chose her middle name as Barbara sounded out of place. We had a wonderfully long and happy life together. It was not always easy but knowing what is going to happen makes some things easier to bear. We could not dare interfere with history but we tried to minimise its adverse effects. My only regret was not trying to stop Daniel going to the Crimea but Barbara argued that it would interfere with the bloodline. I had no choice but that was why I spoiled him as a child, knowing his life would be so short._

 _Our children, grandchildren and great grandchildren are all wonderful people with Barbara's kindness and sense of duty and some of my charm and good looks. Yes Peter, I said that for you to groan. You would be so proud of them Mother. Oh and Mother in case you are wondering they were all legitimate. Barbara and I married in secret at the chapel in Penzance in June 1816. The parish register will sho Asherton married Barbara Elizabeth Havers. I could not use Lynley because we had already passed ourselves off to the Prince Regent as being married._

 _It still 'does my head in' as Barbara used to say, to think that as 8th Earl I carried the genes of myself and Barbara. In a way that made me feel closer to her. I have waited years to rub that in Peter. You have the blood of Barbara and I in your veins. The irony! Physically it makes no sense how that can be but until they solve the question of time travel which DID happen then who am I to ponder? I am curious though whether, now Tommy and Barbara have gone, a new geophysics survey would reveal the bones of Thomas and Elizabeth._

 _It is important to understand that Barbara and I chose to stay and make our home here. We never regretted the decision although we missed you all and some of the modern technology. Barbara would also say she missed the food. It is no coincidence that Cornwall is the home of British fish and chips!_

 _I hope it is some comfort to know that we lived long and contented lives. We were happy and probably happier than we could ever have been in the twenty-first century. We were free to be ourselves and we loved each other more than I ever believed possible. Barbara was a wonderful friend, companion, mother and lover and I feel blessed to have been her husband._

 _I will go soon to be with my beloved wife. I will die in her arms content with my life. The instructions to open the box are on the next page. I hope the contents prove my case. I have often thought how this will look as if we have staged an elaborate disappearance. I would certainly suspect it. We did not and I know you will all believe me. I am hoping that the fact I sent this to the Bodleian and they can verify it has not been opened will help in Peter's claim for my title and avoid the seven year delay for me to be declared dead. There is little more I can do._

 _Now the hour draws near._

 _Farewell and rest easy knowing that we loved you and thought of you constantly. All my love,_

 _Tommy_

 _Thomas Alexander Lynley"_

Winston looked up and wiped his eye. "The next page is just how to open the box."

"Peter, do it," Dorothy ordered.

Peter carefully followed the instructions. With the last twist the box opened. Everyone peered inside. Tommy's watch lay next to his mobile phone. On top was his plastic Met ID card and an envelope marked 'Hair samples for DNA'. All of them were aged. The mobile's glass was dull and the metal case was covered in the fine white dust of oxided aluminium. The ID card was bent and faded but when Dorothy saw her son's face she began to cry. His watch looked as good as the day it had been handcrafted by the Swiss watchmaker although the black leather band was brittle and cracked.

"That's an amazing story," Hillier said to break the silence. "Despite everything I know, I believe it is true."

A general murmur of agreement went around the room. "What do we do now?" Judith asked. She was taking great comfort from Winston's arm around her shoulder.

"We honour their wishes," Peter said as he picked up the ID card. A small piece of paper fluttered free. He picked it up and read it. "Seems my brother has one more twist planned."

He strode over to the table and poured himself a whiskey. He moved to stand in front of the portraits of Thomas and Elizabeth and looked up. From that angle he could see that they were indeed forever staring into each other's eyes. "Help me."

Winston helped Peter lift Tommy's portrait down from the wall. Peter turned it over and searched the back. He smiled as he found the inscription he was looking for. "Put is back please." Simon helped Winston.

He turned and went to the second bookcase, built into the wall behind the old desk. He fiddled with the first shelf then found the latch. He pressed it and part of the bookcase sprung open.

Dorothy stared. "I've seen than bookcase cleaned for over forty years and never seen that."

Peter reached in and pulled out an old, dusty leather journal. He opened it and gasped as he flicked through it. "It's Tommy's! When I was young he used to read to me and tell me about spies and secret hiding places. He taught me a code. He knew I would find it. Mother, this is Tommy's journal. It starts in eighteen sixteen and finishes the day he died. I think you should read it first so you know what happened to him."

Dorothy hugged the journal to her. "Thank you." She opened the first page. The inscription read 'For Mother'.

Peter returned to the portraits. "They were an extraordinary couple to find themselves in a different age and make such a success of it. Can you imagine how frightening it must have been?" He raised his glass. "To Tommy and Barbara."

Dorothy cried as she saw her son toast Tommy. For the first time today she felt hope for the family. Tommy and Barbara's legacy would continue through the 9th Earl of Asherton but she would miss them - dearly.

* * *

 **Author's note:** in answer to some of your comments none of the storyline is based on any other fantasy stories. I simply borrowed Garbaldon's concept of falling through the stones as a mechanism to travel through time. The rest is from my head including my perversion of history with Sophie and George.

I am sorry if some of you misplaced your trust in me to bring them back but the story finishes the way it arrived in my head. Sometimes killing of the characters is necessary. It does not make their love any less.


End file.
